csarlibekuandbekutvstudiofandomcom-20200214-history
Zeneszövegek - Paramore Real.
White Girl Magyarul: Béku: Legyen! Gyerünk! Egyszerüen mikor megláttalak... nem hittem a szememnek... Amikor nem volt tartalékom... kifogytam! Neked a világon senki sem ártott. Csak én! De ha jobban rájössz ki vgayok megtudod mi van! Szágúldok. A Föld alatt! nem volt nálam szebb a világon! De tudom mi vagy! Fehér lány... lány lány lány .... Fehér lány! Nem volt jobb a világon! de tudom mi van... Egyszerüen elviszlek egy olyan világba ahol minden jó jó... jó!!! Te fehér lány vagy. Akkor én nem értem mi vagy valójában. Gonoszokkal. Az élet. Rossz. De te itt vagy nekem! és jobbá teszed életemet! Lehet jobb mint valaha! De te nem vagy olyan gonosz mint gondoltam! Szágúldok. A Föld alatt! nem volt nálam szebb a világon! De tudom mi vagy! Fehér lány... lány lány lány .... Fehér lány!!! Béku: Nem gondoltam a kúrva életbe. De inkább hagyjuk! Legyen jobb ha úgy gondolod! gondban nem lesz gond a banda mindent kihagy de nekünk nem rossz! Legyen más az élet nekem így is jó de ha neked nem: MENJ A PICSÁBA!!! Béku: Szágúldok. A Föld alatt! nem volt nálam szebb a világon! De tudom mi vagy! Fehér lány... lány lány lány .... Fehér Lány.. Lány... Lány!!! LÁNY!!! Angolul: [ Csárli Béku : ] So be it! Come on! Simply when I saw you ... I could not believe my eyes ... When he was not in reserve ... I'm out ! You did not hurt anyone in the world . Just me ! But if you'll be better off Alternatively, you can find out what it is! Sprinting . During the Earth ! I did not have a better world! But I know what you are! White girl ... girl girl girl .... White girl ! There was no better in the world ! But you know what ... Simply take you a world where all good good ... good ! You're a white girl. So I do not understand we really are. With evil . Life . Wrong . But you're here for me ! and improve my life ! Maybe better than ever! But you're not as bad as I thought! Sprinting . During the Earth ! I did not have a better world! But I know what you are! White girl ... girl girl girl .... White girl ! [ Béku : ] I did not mean for fuck's sake . But I'd rather leave! Be better if you think ! trouble will not be a problem the gang must all but not bad for us ! Let other life so good to me but if you do: Fuck off ! [ Csárli Béku : ] Sprinting . During the Earth ! I did not have a better world! But I know what you are! White girl ... girl girl girl .... White Girl .. Girl ... Girl ! GIRL ! Photos Magyarul: Béku: Fotók áramlatban semmi sincs ártatlan egy biztos jó az egész a fotók. Megölnek engem! na jólvan akkor már ledobhatom a textilt nem is vagyok csaj tudom! de azért is a fotók az őrületbe kergetnek ez a világ mivé változott? tudom nem olyan jó de meg kell szokni mint a diazt mint a punnany massifot! De lehet egy kicsit megbántódsz! nem szeretem ha valaki a pofámba köp! én is visszaköpök! de engem nem érdekel! Valakinek van értéke és véleménye? akkor én már el is húzok jeee! Fotók áramlatban semmi sincs ártatlan egy biztos jó az egész a fotók. Megölnek engem! Már 10 éve hallgatom ugyanazt! nem kellet semmi se! volt egy bandám az biztos! 1998-óta már megváltotzott a zenei stíllusom! de az egyszer biztos: Soha nem fogok változni!!! Fotók áramlatban semmi sincs ártatlan egy biztos jó az egész a fotók. Megölnek engem! Béku: Többre viszem mint ahogy most... óh bazki ezt nem kellett volna! De tudom Csárli Béku tesómnak mi kell! mi kell osztom osztom ahogy kell! nem való nekem más mint a felejthetetlen képmás! Béku: Fotók áramlatban semmi sincs ártatlan egy biztos jó az egész a fotók. Megölnek engem! Hayley: Tudom hogy a jég kimereszt! de a képem nem mereszt! gyermekkorom óta rájöttem lánynak többre jobb ám! de Csárli Békuékkal! A legjobb a világon! Béku: Fotók áramlatban semmi sincs ártatlan egy biztos jó az egész a fotók. Megölnek engem! Angolul: [ Csárli Béku : ] Photo Stream is a sure nothing is innocent good throughout the images . They'll kill me ! So that `s the fabric you've could be dropped I 'm not girly ! but also the photos of the madness what has become of this world ? I is not that good but you have to get used to it than DIAZ Punnany as the Massif ! But it can be a bit megbántódsz ! I do not like if someone spit in my face ! I visszaköpök ! but I do not care ! Someone has value and opinion ? I will have to 'pull yeah ! Photo Stream is a sure nothing is innocent good throughout the images . They'll kill me ! I've listen to the same 10 years! did not have nothing ! It was a band that's for sure ! Since 1998 already megváltotzott stíllusom the music ! but for sure : I will never change ! Photo Stream is a sure nothing is innocent good throughout the images . They'll kill me ! [ Béku : ] I'm taking more than you now ... Beech oh you should not have ! But I know what it Csárli Béku TESOMA ! we must I agree you have to share ! other not for me as the unforgettable image ! [ Csárli Béku : ] Photo Stream is a sure nothing is innocent good throughout the images . They'll kill me ! [ Hayley : ] I know that the ice kimereszt ! but the images are not bold! I figured since I was a child girls more but better ! but Csárli Békuékkal ! The best in the world! [ Csárli Béku : ] Photo Stream is a sure nothing is innocent good throughout the images . They'll kill me ! Fucking Awsome Kibaszott Király. Béku: Yó! oké! menjünk má bazdki hopp! Sok éve már hogy nem látom az amit nem láttam. de elhiszem ezt a világot kúrva kibaszott világot! nem értem mi folyik itt már kúrva kifolyik itt... de engem ez nem érdekel. Leszarom! tudod mit? ez nekem szar de ha más nem jó ez is Kibaszott Király!!! Béku: Nekem má. elég! sosem elég. az amit csinálok kúrva kicsinálom az aki a kibaszott utamba ál de én megyek és kibaszom a rohadt ablakon és ez a király! mert kibaszott király! Hayley: ŐŐŐ... nem is tudom szerintetek ez más? Béku: Úúú tudod már kinek áll az a kibaszott fasz! de ez valami ratyit izgat homoszexuálisak az utamat álják! de nem őket akarom hanem a clónokat akarom megölni aztán kiadni a CIA-nak! és tudom hogy ez: Kibaszott király! Fucking awesome. BEKU: Yo! okay! bazdki hop sec to go! For many years now that I can not see what is not seen. but I believe this world fucking fucking world! I do not understand what's going on flows are already fucking ... but I do not care. I do not care! you know what? it sucks me but if nothing else it's good Fucking Awsome !!! BEKU: I sec. enough! never enough. what I do of who you are killing me fucking fucking my way but I'm going to kibaszom the window and it's damn cool! because fucking awesome! Hayley: Um ... I do not think this is any different? BEKU: UUU already know who has the the fucking fuck! but it's something exciting ratyit homosexuals in the bottom of my way! but do not want them but I want to clónokat kill then issued to the CIA! and I know this: Fucking awesome! Hard Sound Face The Party Of The Sound PlaceTown DownTown Pink Hair Memories Maybe I Don't No! I Love You! Vampire My Love Hayley Clons Save The Sound Save The Music This... Is... Ghost. Emma Clons Come Home Set It Off!!! Dianana Clons White Chick Rainbow Island Hacked Night Vision On SWAT Em! Form Nowhere Push! Angolul: Csárli Béku: Nightmare! A chick. But he does not know what's going on ... Nightmare! but do not know what's up here, therefore, to pick up the clothes and terrifying in itself rouge Not bad but I know how much it sucks to me! but then what's up now? So do not you Push Push! Push! Nowhere! So do not you Push Push! Push! Nowhere! But now, what's up? if you've completely fallen in love with the girl? I do not know ... I would have to run because he was mad and I have to hide ... And now you can .. What if she kiss you know how bad because ... So do not you Push Push! Push! Nowhere! So do not you Push Push! Push! Nowhere! ... So do not you Push Push! Push anywhere! So do not you Push Push! Push anywhere! Magyarul: Csárli Béku: Rémálom! Egy csaj. Ő de nem is tudja mi van itt... Rémálom! de mégsem tudja hogy mivan itt ezért felveszi a rémisztő ruháit és be rúzsoza magát Mégsem rossz de már tudom mennyire szar ez nekem! de most akkor mivan? Szóval te most ne Lökjél! Lökjél! Lökjél! Sehová! Szóval te most ne Lökjél! Lökjél! Lökjél! Sehová! De most mivan? ha már a csaj teljesen belém szeretett? Nem tudom... el kellene futnom mert ő őrült lett és nekem el kell rejtőznöm... És most akkor.. mi lenne ha ő csókolna tudod milyen rossz mert... Szóval te most ne Lökjél! Lökjél! Lökjél! Sehová! Szóval te most ne Lökjél! Lökjél! Lökjél! Sehová! ... Szóval te most ne Lökjél! Lökjél! Lökjél Sehová! Szóval te most ne Lökjél! Lökjél! Lökjél Sehová! Category:Paramore Real